Drunken Takeshi
Introduction ﻿Drunken Takeshi, full name Takeshi Watanabe, is a powerful Pirate and is the First Mate of The Technicolour Pirates. He is a former member of the Red Hair Pirates and he consumed the Hebereke Hebereke No Mi. Appearance ﻿He has long black hair in the style of dreadlocks that partly cover his face. He also has a very unkempt, prickly beard that looks more like lengthy stubble. He has been seen to wear different outfits but his normal atire consists of; A red head band covered by his hair, a pair of golden earings that give him the appearance of a gypsy, a red shirt, an orange waist coat and a pair of yellow, baggy, ripped trousers and white boots. No matter what his outfit is he always sticks to the same colour scheme of red, orange and yellow. Also it seems that whatever he wears will always have some sort of dirt or stains covering parts of his outfit giving him a very unkempt, hobo like appearance. No matter what he can always be seen with his sword, Chijin Bure-do, sheathed on his back and a bottle of Dorrupu Daun No Shin Deiru Sake in his waist coat. Personality﻿ His personality is similar to that of his captains, but to the extreme he is far more laid back and can be seen drinking alchol during numerous parts of any day which is how he gained his Epiphet. However he is not as intellectual as his Captain in any sense of the word, he can even seem to be foolish or stupid but he is intellegible in his own right. Contrary to his name he is not a drunk, his Devil Fruit powers do not allow him to get drunk however as due to his nature he inclines himself to "act" drunk which he often uses to decieve an opponent to allow himself to drink more and more sake, rum etc. He is always up for a good fight and relishes battle, just like his captain he will allow a battle to become more drawn out by not using his more powerful techniques. History See The Technicolour Pirates page for History. Relationships Leo D Charlie Takeshi and Charlie have been close ever since they were boys, together they became stowaways aboard Shanks' ship and they have fought together as pirates for 20 years. When they were both 17 they fought each other for the position of Captain, and allhe lost he has never shown ill will towards Charlie and respects and loves him as if they were actual brothers. With this brotherly bond the two can near perfectly mirror each others thoughts word for word, move for move which proves more than effective on the battlefield when it comes to team attack. Rest of The Crew Takeshi is close to all of the other members of the crew, particularly King Cooker and Hiro Ramirez as they are his fellow swordsmen. He is also closer to Cooker and Hiro for other reasons for instance Cooker not only creates food for the ship but also ferments and blends his own alcohol thus providing Takeshi with his favourite drinks. He is closer to Hiro aswell as the pair share a friendly rivalry with one another, ever since their fight and since Hiro joined the crew the two have known that they were the two strongest members of the crew excluding their Captain and the two commonly have both training and actual bouts, their rivalry is made stronger by the fact that the two are both swordsmen and that they are swordsmen of similar styles. The only member of the crew he has ever shown any sort of distrust is Renny Lynch as he was a former enemy, even though Hiro was also a former enemy he was an enemy through an honourable duel were as Renny was part of dishonourable and cowardly bunch of pirates, however since then Takeshi now views Renny as a person who has changed and views him in a different light. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Takeshi shows a strong sign of respect towards Shanks and the other members of the crew for allowing him to be a member of their crew for such a long period of time and for their strength and bonds with one another. Shanks is the person who taught Takeshi both in Swordsmanship and in Haki use and so shows respect to him more than the others among The Red Hair Pirates, also due to his lust for battle Takeshi has always wanted to have friendly duel against him after hearing so much from Shanks about his duels with Dracule Mihawk and after seeing one for himself. Because of the stories and acctual sight of one of their duels Takeshi also has a longing to fight Mihawk all because of Shanks. Monkey D Luffy All though he had only known Luffy for the year that the Red Hair Pirates were in Foosha Village, the two hit it off right away due to Luffy's uncanny resemblance to how both Takeshi and Charlie were as kids. Takeshi always showed respect to Luffy's determination and ability to make friends and allies but did treat him like a child and sometimes even refered to Luffy as a brat. When it came to leaving Foosha Village, Takeshi joined Charlie in saying that one day they would meet again on the seas. Enemies During his time on the sea, Takeshi has fought off many adversaries. His first major enemy was the swordsmen and singer Jimmy Mercury, the strongest swordsmen (besides his captain) among the Rocker Pirates. They fought an impressive duel, which was almost interuppted by an attempted surprise attack by Ozzy Nugent, which led to Mercury's defeat. The next major enemy Takeshi faced was when he fought alongside the rest of his crew against the forces of the World Government when he fought against numerous individuals of the navy and besting them but was ultimately bested and overun by their forces. Powers, Skills and Abilties ﻿Physical Attributes Takeshi shows inhuman strength, speed and stamina, he is most likely the physically strongest fighter among The Technicolour Pirates even exceeding King Cooker who is a giant. He has shown that he is more than capable of exceeding normal human speeds such as in his fight against Jimmy Mercury where he dodged Mercury's attacks and was able to get behind him before Mercury could react. His stamina has also shown inhuman levels, during his battle with Kizaru's fleet he was able to keep on fighting even after being stabbed in the back and abdomen and being slashed across the arms and legs. Swordsmanship Takeshi is the most accomplished swordsmen among the Technicolour Pirates, he is generally seen using Ittoryu with his Chijin Bure-do in a smilar style to that of Dracule Mihawk, using a two handed, man sized sword with one hand showing his enormous strength once again. He also is a master of Nitoryu and has explored Santoryu style after hearing of it from stories of Roronoa Zoro. Allthough he does fight in a style similar to Mihawk he does show difference based on his character, at the beginning of a fight he will act drunk and will appear to be doing random inprecise swings and slashes to test the strength of his opponent and to allow his lust for battle to be fulfilled but as a fight goes on his drunken persona disappears and his strikes become stronger, faster and no longer appear to be inprecise. Due to his mastery he is able to perform many attacks with his sword these a listed below: *Ou No Surasshu (Slash of Kings)- A slashing attack with great force in a horizontal direction capable of cutting through a great distance and through objects far denser than the sword itself. *Akumano Surasshu (Slash of the Devil)- A slashing attack with great force in an upward motion, similar in power to Ou no surasshu. *Kami No Surasshu (Slash of God)- A slashing attack with even greater force and range than all his other techniques usually in a downward, vertical direction but can be used in all directions. This is Takeshi's greatest attack. *Sorani Mukatte Katto (Skyward Cut)- A ranged attack with the slightly less force than Ou No Surasshu and Akumano Surasshu but far greater range. It is a Tobu Zangeki technique. *Kaneno Oto (Ring of the Bell)- One of the attacks he uses during his drunken act, he turns his sword to its side and smacks the opponent with its broadside. He uses a more powerful version of this attack called Kaminarino Ringu(Ring of Thunder) once he gets serious. *Orokamonono Tsukai (Fool's Errand)- One of the attacks he uses during his drunken act, a counter attack in which he will block an opponents attack with his sword's point facing away from the opponent, then he will slide his blade along theirs and end up behind them where he will then proceed to punch them. He will use a more powerful version of this attack called Orokamonono Giman (Fool's Deception) when he becomes serious but instead runs the blade down the opponents into a position to where he can slash at the opponents face in a very fast motion or end up behind them so he can thrust his sword through them this is a second variation known as Orokamono Daisagi (Fool's Second Deception) which is also only used when he becomes more serious. Devil Fruit Power With the power of the Hebereke Hebereke No Mi Takeshi has the power of a drunk, all though this does not sound like a formidable power it is far greater than it appears. The fruit allows any consumption of alcohol to be converted into increasing the users strength, speed and stamina boosting these attributes expenesially and with Takeshi's already impressive strength, speed and stamina he can reach near god like levels of power. Because of these boosts the user can feel a huge sense of strength and invulnerability much like a drunk person can feel however the fruit does not allow the user to ever become drunk sacrificing the ability to get drunk with the huge boosts in power, speed and stamina. With these boosts Takeshi can easily be seen as one of the physically strongest people in the world and with the demise of Whitebeard he may even be the strongest but this is unconfirmed. Haki Just like Charlie and the rest of his crew, Takeshi recieved training in the use of Haki from Red Haired Shanks. He has shown to be a master of both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki, he utilizes the Busoshoku Haki to further increase his physical attributes once again showing how he may possibly be the physically strongest man in the world and to also bypass the rules of Logia Types so that he may cut them with his sword. All though he has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki just like Charlie, he also like Charlie does not utilise it as much as he could as he does not believe a fight to be as fun if he knows when and where his opponents going to attack but he will use it if he has to such as if he is facing an opponent who is of a serious threat. He has shown no ability to use Houshoku Haki but also just like his Captain he has found "other" ways to make an opponent lose their will and fall unconscious. Major Battles﻿ Various battles as part of the Red Hair Pirates- Won Takeshi vs Charlie- Defeat Takeshi vs King Cooker- Won Takeshi vs Jimmy Mercury- Won Takeshi vs Hiro Ramirez- Won Takeshi vs Numerous high level marines- Defeat Quotes "I'm gonna beat him one day, and then I'll share a drink with him, you and Charlie Ha Ha Ha!" To Shanks after hearing the stories of Shanks' and Dracule Mihawk's duels. Refering to Mihawk. "Hey you wanna continue bullying these people, shouldn't you start with the other big bully?" To King Cooker when they first met. "If you wanna take you're anger out on something then lets go have a match, follow me I'll take you somewhere where we don't have to hold back." To King Cooker after they're warm up. "I'll take you up on that offer, just because my Captain's life is in danger doesn't mean I don't get to have fun whilst I set about helping him. Besides he won't mind." To Hiro Ramirez after Hiro sets his challenge. Trivia *His Birthday, August 5th, is the International Beer day. *He has two theme songs Senna from the Bleach Soundtrack for when he's serious and The Beer Song is his theme when he's in his drunken state. *If he were to appear in the anime his voice actor would be Nobuyuki Hiyama (The voice of Ikkaku from Bleach) in the Japanese Dub and Travis Willingham (The voice of Ace and Roy Mustang from FMA/FMA:B) in the English Dub. *Contrary to belief his epiphet did not come about because he is a drunkard or always drunk. It is acctually only because he drinks so much so Alcoholic Takeshi may be more fitting. *Due to his devil fruit he also suffers no damage to his kidneys and liver as well as his brain. *He was the inspiration for both the name of his crew and the name of his first ship due to his normal outfit being so bright and colourful and having the gypsy style earrings. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Human Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User